1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device for an optical disk drive for holding an optical disk on a disk tray of the optical disk drive in a balanced manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates an optical disk drive with a conventional holding device for holding an optical disk. The optical disk drive includes a rotor 90 having a disk tray 91 on a top thereof. The holding device 92 includes a plurality of radially extending pressing members 93. Each pressing member 93 is biased by an elastic element 94 to protrude outward in a radial direction for holding an optical disk (not shown) on the disk tray 91. However, the holding forces of the pressing members 93 may vary one from another due to different elastic forces provided by the elastic elements 94. As a result, holding of the optical disk on the disk tray 91 is not reliable. Further, the procedure of mounting the pressing members 93 is troublesome and time-consuming, as it requires mounting the respective pressing members 93 and the elastic elements 94 one by one.